


Feliz cumple, Draco

by Ophelia_Greengrass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drastoria, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophelia_Greengrass/pseuds/Ophelia_Greengrass
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Malfoy y dos de sus chicas favoritas le tienen preparado una sorpresa, aunque al final las sorprendidas son ellas, aunque igual están dispuestas a hacer lo que sea para complacer al rubio.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson





	Feliz cumple, Draco

**Harry Potter** es propiedad de **J.K. Rowling**

**Advertencia:**

Escena sexual y lenguaje subido de tono.

Pareja: Draco, Astoria y Pansy.

**Nota de autora:**

Sigo chiflada... Ojalá lo disfruten.

* * *

**Feliz cumple, Draco**

Salió de su oficina con su maletín lleno de papeles y un café a medio tomar. Apagó la luz del pasillo, a sabiendas de que era el último en abandonar el edificio. Atravesó el atrio del Ministerio con su usual tranquilidad, pasos largos y elegantes, como de quien se sabe dueño del mundo y que nada le puede afectar. Llegó a la red flu y tomó el destino conocido. Hacía tiempo que no vivía en Malfoy Manor, si no en un lujoso departamento de Londres, por lo que no salió en la chimenea de su la antigua mansión, sino en la portería del elegante edificio donde ahora vivía. El portero le saludó y como de costumbre utilizó las escaleras. Maniobró para sacar las llaves y cuando entró a su hogar, la luz se encendió de golpe sin que él la encendiera.

—¡Sorpresa! —gritaron dos voces femeninas al mismo tiempo y ante sus ojos aparecieron dos mujeres que conocía muy bien: Una castaña de ojos verdes y una morena, su novia y su mejor amiga.

—¿Ah? —Draco arqueó una ceja y observó el pastel que ambas cargaban.

—Es cinco de junio —dijo Pansy al notar esa cara de desconcierto que tenía el demonio—. ¡Draco! Es tu cumpleaños, ¿cómo olvidas tu cumpleaños? —lo regañó.

—¿Lo olvidaste? —secundó Astoria, arqueando una ceja igual que su novio.

—Tenemos una nueva ministro que quiere desmantelar el sistema, cerrar Azkaban y se han reabierto varios casos, ¿tienen idea de cuanto trabajo tengo? —se excusó, avanzando dentro de la casa y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—Lo olvidó —declaró la pelinegra, tomando el pastel y yendo hacia la cocina con cierta indignación.

—Lleva desde la semana pasada solamente hablando de Granger y la forma en la que está desorganizando todo, normal que no recuerde ni en qué día vive —la siguió la castaña, haciendo un puchero y mirando de forma recriminatoria a su novio, quien suspiró resignado.

—Hemos pasado cuatro horas esperándote para celebrar y ni siquiera pones una sonrisa. ¿Deberíamos de sentirnos ofendidas? —recriminó Pansy, dejando el pastel sobre la mesa y señalando la comida o cena que era la favorita del rubio: Lasaña y vino blanco.

Draco volvió a suspirar, dejó el maletín sobre el sofá, el café sobre la mesa de centro y caminó hacia las chicas con los brazos extendidos. Astoria, aunque aún pucherosa, fue la primera en correr a sus brazos, acaparándolo y colgándose de su cuello para plantarle un beso. Él la estrujó contra sí y correspondió.

—Lo siento —susurró contra sus labios cuando dejaron de besarse—. Sí lo olvidé, pero saben de sobra que ya no me gusta eso de celebrar —dijo en su defensa, dándole unos cuantos picos en la boca a su novia.

—¿Será la vejez? ¿Cuántos cumples? ¿Cincuenta? —molestó Pansy, riendo un poco entre dientes y acercándose a la pareja. Se puso de puntitas a un lado de ambos y robó un beso de la boca de Draco, quien no se resistió.

—Veintisiete, igual que tú, y lo sabes —gruñó el aludido, agarrando bien a Astoria con un solo brazo para mantenerla cargada y luego con el brazo libre rodeó la cintura de su mejor amiga.

La menor de las Greengrass ya se había acostumbrado a eso, pero no por ello dejaba de ser un pelín posesiva, al fin y al cabo, Draco era su novio, suyo y de nadie más. Si compartía ciertas cosas con Pansy era porque algo muy dentro de ella entendía que la conexión entre ambos era demasiado fuerte para mantenerlos separados y que aunque había una especie de cariño de por medio, era diferente a lo que ella y Draco sentían.

Lo único que Astoria podía decir a su favor era que Draco ya había comprobado que si tenía que escoger entre ambas, se quedaba con ella mil veces, pero también había llegado a ver lo que la distancia causaba entre los dos. Era mejor así. Además, Pansy no era tan desagradable con ella, una vez que había entendido que Draco la quería de otra manera.

—Te asusta ser viejo —acusó la pelinegra, acariciando el rostro tan varonil de Draco—. El rubio se volverá gris y tendrás arrugas —rió un poco, imaginándolo.

—Aunque serás un viejo sexy —añadió Astoria, también acariciando su mentón y dándole un suave beso en el cuello, robándole un suspiro al rubio.

El aludido sonrió. No iba a mentir o pretender que los mimos de esa magnitud no lo complacían en sobremedida. Hacía años atrás estaba completamente solo, aislado del mundo y sumergido en un mar oscuro de resentimiento por todo lo que había ocurrido en la guerra y autoconvencido de que la vida era un asco.

Ahora las tenía a ellas. Con una había vuelto a aprender a disfrutar de la vida, el confort de tener un propósito, aunque este fuera el de demostrar que el orgullo de los Malfoy no se había ido completamente. Ser motivado por el orgullo no era el mejor de los propósitos, pero era algo al fin y al cabo. Con la ora había aprendido a amar, a ver lo tierno del mundo, lo frágil de la vida y cómo era más gratificante cuidar en lugar de destruir. Ambas lo habían hecho mejor persona a su manera y ambas seguían con él pese a todo lo que habían pasado.

—Me alegra que se diviertan con mi vejez, pero les recuerdo que ustedes tampoco son tan jovencitas —contratacó el hombre con una risa divertida, girando el rostro para besar de nueva cuenta a Astoria y dándole un ligero apretón en sus glúteos a Pansy, quien respingó un poquito.

—Eres malo —renegó la pelinegra, alejándose para ir a calentar la comida y dejando que la pareja continuara con sus arrumacos.

Astoria se agarró de Draco cual koala, aprovechándose de la posición para restregarse sutilmente contra él. La castaña llevaba uno de sus usuales vestidos florales, el cual ya se le había levantado y permitía un contacto más directo entre la abultada entrepierna de su novio y su propio sexo. Draco podía sentir lo mojada que se estaba poniendo la menor bajo sus pequeñas bragas de encaje blanco.

—Hmmm… ¿Y si olvidamos la cena y pasamos al postre? —propuso el rubio, comiéndose a besos a su novia castaña y mirando de reojo a Pansy, quien disimuladamente los miraba con una sonrisa mientras pretendía poner la mesita para los tres.

—¿Te la vas a coger frente a mí? —preguntó de forma burlona Pansy al escuchar aquella indiscreta proposición.

—Sé que eres algo voyerista, pero también sé que no te gusta quedar fuera de la acción —respondió Draco con una sonrisa ladina, mirándole fijamente a su amiga, a la vez que Astoria hacía un pequeño puchero y se abrazaba a él con más fuerza.

—¿En serio quieres un trío? —preguntó su novia, volteando a ver a Pansy y sintiendo un escalofrío.

En algún momento había llegado a sentir cosquilleos cuando miraba a Draco y a Pansy besándose y tocándose. También tenía que admitir para sí misma que los había espiado un par de veces cuando se ponían más cariñosos y lejos de entristecerse había sentido una mezcla de envidia y excitación. Aunque nunca imaginó lo que sería estar con otra mujer. Se quiso visualizar besando a Pansy y tocándola, pero la morena se adelantó a sus pensamientos.

—Draco Lucius Malfoy, eres un pervertido —lo acusó, caminando hacia ellos y abrazando a Astoria por la espalda—. Pero tu novia es un bombón al que no voy a rechazar si me la ofreces así —declaró de forma traviesa, bajándole el escote a la castaña para liberar sus pechitos, causando un sonrojo en ella.

—¿Eso es un sí? —quiso cerciorarse, mirando intercaladamente a las dos mujeres, quienes respectivamente le sonrieron y asistieron—. Las adoro —sentenció, robando un beso a cada una.

Pansy se pegó más a ellos, haciendo sándwichito a Astoria y dándole besos en el cuello a la pequeña Greengrass, quien gimió suavecito porque la morena también estaba masajeando sus pechos. Draco por su parte se frotaba contra su intimidad y le besaba el otro lado del cuello.

—Humm… esto es trampa, no se deberían de aprovechar de la menor —se quejó un poquito Astoria, sin poder reprimir los jadeos por las atenciones que estaba recibiendo de ambos. Tenía las mejillas muy rojas y sentía un mariposeo en el estómago.

—De hecho —concedió Draco—. El del cumpleaños soy yo, ¿no deberían de estarme consintiendo a mí? —cuestionó con tono divertido, mirando como Pansy jugaba con los pechos de su novia.

—Pensaba que a los hombres les excitaba lo lésbico —dijo la morena en su defensa, apartándose por un instante para quitarse sin demasiada ceremonia el vestido que llevaba puesto, al igual que la ropa interior, dando un pequeño show de estriptis.

Astoria igual se separó de Johan y se terminó de quitar el vestido, así como lo demás. Ambas quedaron desnudas frente al rubio, quien les admiró y se relamió los labios varias veces mientras las recorría. La anatomía de ambas era hermosa y la una era muy diferente a la otra. Su pequeña novia era más chiquita, delgada, pero tenía pechos grandes y su intimidad era lampiña, podía ver sus labiecitos sonrosados. Por su lado, Pansy tenía las curvas más pronunciadas, buenas caderas y un mejor trasero, sus pezones eran más oscuros que los rosaditos de Astoria y ella tenía un triangulito de bello oscuro ahí entre las piernas.

—He de ser el hombre más afortunado del mundo mágico —murmuró, sin apartar los ojos de las dos. Luego comenzó a desnudarse también. No hacían falta protocolos. Las mujeres ya lo conocían y él no tenía vergüenza alguna de mostrar su anatomía. Era un hombre que se mantenía en forma, tenía los músculos definidos y marcados, era lampiño y entre las piernas le colgaba un pesado pedazo de carne que en esos momentos estaba semi erecto. Cuando lo liberó, fueron ellas quienes se relamieron.

Astoria y Pansy cruzaron miradas, dejándose saber mutuamente que habían tenido el mismo pensamiento. Una sonrisa traviesa adornó ambos rostros y antes de que Draco pudiera decir otra cosa, la sala se inundó de varios jadeos masculinos. La morena y la castaña se habían arrodillado frente a él, abrasándose sobre su miembro como si la vida dependiera de ello. Primero chuparon sus testículos, cada una se encargó de uno, a la vez que sus manos acariciaban simultánea y sincronizadamente toda la longitud de su pene.

—Oh… Ahh… Ahhastoria… Oh…ehnm… mi amor… ahsiii… que rico… Oh… Oh… —los gemidos de Draco eran apenas balbuceos sin sentido, pues aquellas deliciosas atenciones que le estaban dando con sus boquitas le habían nublado la coherencia, tanto lo que veía como lo que sentía lo llenaba de sumo placer.

Ambas chicas lamían su pene como si de una paleta se tratara y se tomaban turnos para degustar la suave cabecita. En menos de un minuto, la erección ya se encontraba firme y caliente, lista para la acción. De igual manera, las feminidades se habían humedecido mientras ellas seguían chupando. Las dos querían ser penetradas por él, el problema era decidir cuál iba primero.

Pansy miró a Astoria, de nuevo enseñada con los testículos de su novio. La pelinegra sacó el pene de su boca y se agachó más para darle besitos en el pecho a la castaña. La verdad no había mentido, Astoria era muy linda y le daba cierta curiosidad explorar su cuerpo, entender que había encontrado Draco en ella para perder la razón, a nivel físico, claro está, porque hacía tiempo que había comprendido porque era fácil querer tanto a un osito cariñosito como ella.

Chupó suave los pezones de la menor, la cual se había puesto roja y se había apartado de la entrepierna de su novio por la impresión. Unos suspiros se le escaparon, no solo cuando Pansy comenzó a morderle sus botoncitos sensibles, sino que un fuerte gemido salió desde lo más profundo de su garganta al notar que la otra le estaba acariciando su intimidad con la mano. Los delgados dedos de Parkinson frotaban por encima sus labiecitos íntimos y finalmente uno se hundió entre ellos para presionar su hinchado clítoris, estimulándolo en círculos.

—Astoria chorrea por ti, Draco… tiene su conchita caliente y húmeda —informó Pansy, volteando a ver al rubio con una inocencia falsa—. Creo que necesita que le metas tu pene —añadió, relamiéndose los labios e incorporándose lo suficiente para darle un beso en el glande.

Pansy apartó su mano de la intimidad de Astoria y se lamió los dedos. Luego, con una sonrisa maliciosa, agarró a la menor y valiéndose de ser físicamente más grande y fuerte, la cargó con facilidad, colocándola frente a Draco con sus piernitas separadas de tal manera que quedaba completamente expuesta y lista para ser penetrada.

El rubio no tardó un segundo en seguir la idea de Pansy y calvarse en la intimidad de su novia con una firme y deliciosa embestida que la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza.

—¡Oh, Draco! ¡Amor! —la castaña gimió o más bien gritó, abrazándose a él con fuerza. Siempre que su novio estaba dentro de ella, los escalofríos de placer la recorrían exquisitamente. Ni siquiera hacía falta que él se moviera, la sensación de éxtasis se esparcía desde su centro hacia el resto de su cuerpo. Su pequeña vagina se contraría alrededor del enorme miembro que la llenaba por completo.

—Qué lindo, si apenas le entra —murmuró Pansy, fijando su vista ahí en el punto en el que Draco y Astoria se unían y notando más que nunca la diferencia de tamaño que había entre el antiguo príncipe de Slytherin y su menuda noviecita.

—Y no imaginas como me aprieta su cosita —suspiró él, tomando a Astoria de su cintura y cargándola él, pues necesitaba posicionarla mejor para que la penetración fuera completa y cómoda para ella. Pansy la soltó, dejando que él se hiciera cargo y como no quería ser excluida del juego, volvió a hincarse y desde abajo observó como comenzaban a tener sexo.

Los gemidos eran como música de fondo y el mete saca una visión hipnotizante que la morena no podía dejar de admirar con antojo. Comenzó a tocarse a sí misma y acercó más su rostro ahí entre las piernas de ambos, donde la tierna vaginita de Astoria era apuñalada vigorosamente por la hombría de Draco, con tanta fuerza y rapidez que los testículos del rubio se balanceaba suculentamente, tentándola a chuparlos y así lo hizo. Con ese acto, los gemidos del hombre se sobrepusieron a los gemidos agudos de la castaña.

Estuvieron así varios minutos, hasta que Astoria no aguantó más y se corrió. Sus fluidos calientes empaparon el miembro de su novio, pero éste no terminó eyaculando dentro de ella como solía hacerlo. Su erección se mantuvo, palpitante y segregando un poco de líquido, pero todavía firme para continuar el acto sexual.

Valiéndose de su posición, Pansy lamió la húmeda erección que salió del interior de Astoria y no dudó un segundo en también pasar su lengua por la intimidad de la castaña. Era la primera vez que saboreaba algo así y no le desagrado para nada. Chupó un poco la intimidad femenina, robándole gemiditos flojos a la otra chica, quien estaba sensible y cansada por la reciente cogida y orgasmo.

—Yahh… ahhhm… Pahmsy… yaaaah —se quejó, cerrando sus piernas y temblando, pero sin soltar a Draco.

—Que linda te ves —el rubio besó a su novia y la apartó de su amiga, llevándola hacia el sofá en forma de L. La acostó en uno de los lados y luego se sentó en el otro, palmeando su regazo y esperando a que Pansy fuese con él. Ella no tardó en ir a sentarse a horcajadas encima de él, penetrándose de un sentón.

Astoria estaba algo cansada después del sexo y el orgasmo, adormilada, pero no quería dormirse y dejarlos solos. Los estaba viendo y se acercó a ellos, gateando sobre el sofá, hasta acurrucarse a un lado de su novio. Draco la notó enseguida y la recibió con un beso, aunque no por ello detuvo los movimientos pélvicos con los que penetraba a Pansy. La pelinegra se acurrucó también contra él, dando saltitos sobre su miembro y besándole el pecho, mientras éste le comía la boquita a su pequeña Greengrass.

—Quiero… hunm… —comenzó a pedir la menor, mordiéndole los labios a su novio—. Quiero… tú leche… no te vayas a correr dentro de ella —exigió al notar cómo se le contrarían los abdominales a Draco.

—Aguanta… ahh… un poquio más… ¡Ah! —gimió Pansy, aumentando el ritmo para correrse con él dentro.

Fueron unos segundos de éxtasis para ella y las piernas le quedaron temblorosas por el orgasmo igual que a Astoria. Y otra vez, Draco se aguantó para no correrse todavía. Estrujó a las dos chicas contra él. Pansy se quitó de encima, pero no se apartó y antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, la castaña abandonó la boca de su novio y se abalanzó sobre su miembro.

—¡Oh! ¡Astoohriah! —gruñó el rubio sin poder resistir un segundo más.

Todos sus músculos se tensaron y con otro gruñido eyaculó, llenándole la boca a Astoria con su primer chorro de semen. Pansy se rio un poco tanto por las expresiones de él y las de ella también.

—Que golosa —se burló tantito, asumiendo que no iba a recibir nada de aquel liquido lechoso y delicioso que salía de la hombría de su mejor amigo—. La tienes muy mimada —susurró, dándole besitos detrás de la oreja y acariciándole el pecho.

—Es mi novia —la defendió Draco, notando un cosquilleo agradable mientras su chica terminaba de extraerle hasta la última gota, para luego lamerle todo su miembro y darle pequeños besitos.

—Solo tuya —habló finalmente Astoria, volviendo a su posición anterior, acaparando más del espacio en los brazos de Draco, a lo cual Pansy no se opuso para nada, pero tampoco se apartó.

Los tres quedaron acurrucados ahí por un buen rato, recuperando el aliento y las fuerzas. La menor quedó semi dormida por varios minutos, buscando el calorcito que le brindaba el cuerpo masculino. El rubio también dormitó unos segundos, descansando plácidamente con sus dos chicas en los brazos. Se sentía demasiado bien tenerlas junto a él.

—Eres un pervertido —murmuró Pansy a su oído—. Dos horas de sexo, no está mal para un viejo —añadió juguetonamente, siendo ella la primera en recuperar la compostura.

Muy a pesar de Draco, se incorporó y fue a por su ropa. Dejó que la pareja estuviese un poco más tiempo ahí, mientras ella volvía por tercera vez a calentar la comida o posiblemente cena a esas alturas.

—Huele delicioso —alagó el rubio cuando el aroma a lasaña llegó a su nariz. Después del sexo le daba mucha hambre, así que se levantó y al notar que Astoria se había quedado dormida, la recostó de nuevo en la parte larga del sofá, cubriéndola con su camisa para que no le diera frío, mientras ellos comían.

—Supongo que el pastel será para la mañana —suspiró, haciendo un pequeño mohín porque ella y Astoria habían pasado toda la mañana preparándolo.

El rubio sonrió, se levantó y lo observó atentamente. Era un pastelito redondo y por la forma en la que en betún había sido puesto, los colores y la caligrafía en cursiva, adivinaba que había sido Astoria la encargada de decorarlo:

_«Feliz_

_cumple_

_Draco»_

—¿No cupieron los "años"? —bromeó, aunque más que burla se notaba la felicidad que le daba aquel detalle.

—Encima de todo eres un exigente —recriminó Astoria desde la sala, asomándose de detrás del sofá.

Draco soltó la carcajada y robó uno de los pedacitos de merengue para saborearlo.

—Agradece que no le pusimos velitas. Una por cada año, la cubierta hubiera sido de cera —lo volvió a molestar Pansy con eso de su edad, a lo que el aludido solo hizo mala cara.

Astoria rio y contempló la escena con una sonrisa. Era extrañamente agradable estar los tres ahí. Aun no podía terminar de asimilar lo que acaban de hacer. El recuerdo tan reciente la hizo sonrojarse un poco, pero no perdió la sonrisa. Draco le lanzó un beso al aire y se fue a servir otra ración de lasaña. Pansy, por su parte, rio tantito más y preparó té para ella y para la castaña.


End file.
